Class Template Test
'Barbarian' Since ancient times, Barbarian hordes have plundered the lands of Elysium. Of unknown origin, their sudden arrival at the fringes of civilization sends tremors through the realms. Some speculate that they hail from small villages in secluded regions while others say they come from the Netherworld. The Barbarian threat is always present and only with a united show of force can the tide be turned. Barbarians are physically more powerful than normal men, but they are also more vulnerable to magic. The Barbarian Warlord cannot buy advanced weapons like siege engines, but may sometimes recruit werebears or the fierce warriors of the amazon tribes and their magic wielding leaders. Werebears look just like ordinary Barbarians until they reveal themselves in combat, where their strength and rage makes them far more powerful than a common Barbarian warrior. Barbarians also have access to Spirit Guides who use magical herbs to contact ancestral spirits and summon them to join the armies of Barbarians again. More powerful Spirit Guides are called Enarie. Abilities: *Barbarian troops are cheap and strong. *Barbarian camps are defended by a Totem Pole. *Spirit Guide and Enarie collect herbs. *Spirit Guide and Enarie can call spirits. Lands Starting Spaces: 1 Barbarian Camp Armies Starting Troops: 1 Barbarian Leader, 20 Barbarian Warriors, 5 Barbarian Bowmen, 1 Mounted Chief, 5 Barbarian Cavalries, 1 Totem Recruits: Leaders: # 1 Barbarian Leader * 0 1 Mounted Chief * 0 1 Spirit Guide¹ * 0 1 Crystal Sorceress * 0 1 Crystal Priestess * 0 1 Onyx Sorceress * 0 1 Onyx Priestess * 0 1 Garnet Sorceress * 0 1 Garnet Priestess * 0 1 Jade Sorceress * 0 1 Jade Priestess * 0 1 Soothsayer * 0 1 Enarie * 0 1 Bakemono Witch Doctor¹ * 0 1 Bakemono Shaman * 0 1 Uba * 0 ¹) Collects Sacrifices *) Price varies Regulars: # 7 Barbarian Warriors 50 0 7 Barbarian Bowmen 50 0 7 Barbarian Swordsmen 50 5 4 Barbarian Cavalries 50 0 4 Barbarian Lancers 50 5 Irregulars: # 1 Barbarian Werebear 25 0 Mercenaries: # 1 Mounted Scout * 0 8 Crystal Amazons 50 0 8 Onyx Amazons 50 0 8 Garnet Amazons 50 0 8 Jade Amazons 50 0 Summons: # 1 Ancestral Lancer Summon Ancestor 1 Ancestral Warrior Summon Ancestor 1 Ancestral Chief¹ Summon Ancestor 1-4 Ao Oni(s) Summon Lesser Beings 1-12 Ao Oni(s) Summon Greater Beings 1 Dai Oni¹ Summon Kings 1 1-10 1-10 Dai Tengu¹ Tengu Warrior(s) Konoha Tengu(s) Summon Kings 1 Hannya¹ Summon Greater Beings 1-3 Kappa(s) Summon Lesser Beings 1 Karasu Tengu Summon Lesser Beings 1 Kitsune¹ Summon Greater Beings 1-3 Konoha Tengu(s) Summon Lesser Beings 1-12 Konoha Tengu(s) Summon Greater Beings 1 Kuro Oni¹ Summon Greater Beings 1 Mujina¹ Summon Lesser Beings 1 Nushi¹ Summon Greater Beings 1 Shuten Doji¹ Summon Greater Beings 1-12 Tengu Warrior(s) Summon Greater Beings ¹) Leader Strategy Refar32's strategy notes on the Bakemono: One of the easier classes to play - provided you can get your hand on at least a few sacrifice-generating sites early on - a big risk comes with being too stingy during the summonings and having to fight those that were supposed to fill your ranks. That said, there is a bit of a shortage in buffer units - make sure to stock up on O Bakemonos and Dai Bakemonos to fill that role, and if all fails, use auto-generated troops from your mountain sites - but on the positive side, there's a good chance for obtaining a large number of troops in one go, and most Bakemono summons have a magic attack that can be used from the back ranks and often affect more than one enemy. This is of tremendous usefulness in many situations. The main downside is that there are no really strong units available to the Bakemono, so your strength lies in the numbers alone, but in most situations, this rather plays to your advantage.